This invention relates to a system for attachment of a cylindrical tank within a container frame such as those employed for land, sea or air transport.
Tank containers usually consist of a cylindrical tank placed within a parallelepipedal frame or the like which carries standard handling and stacking elements.
During transport or handling operations, containers of this type are subjected to multiple stresses.
The stresses are directed in the longitudinal as well as the vertical and transverse directions of the tank. The longitudinal stresses are produced especially by impacts at the time of abrupt collision or deceleration, for example during a sudden brake application or a collision. Transverse and vertical movements are essentially caused by vibrations imparted by the transport vehicle on which the container is mounted.
A container which is capable of absorbing some of the above-mentioned stresses is already known. By way of example, a container of this type is described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,065,022 to Cainaud. However, this container fails to solve all problems relating to safety and good behavior in the course of a journey effected by the supporting vehicle. In fact, the coupling means between the cradle and the annular strengthening rib and between the upright members of the frame and the clamping collars make it possible only to absorb vertical stresses while permitting partial absorption of transverse stresses on condition that these latter are directed from the tank to the supporting vehicle. On the other hand, if for any reason the position of the tank is reversed on the supporting vehicle, the coupling means in that case no longer offer the same resistance and the tank is consequently protected to a lesser extent. It should further be noted that, at the end of a certain period of use, the coupling means are liable to stretch, in which case the tank can no longer be correctly maintained on its frame.